


Alphabet

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Help, Living Together, M/M, Post-Canon, School, Teaching
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Wenn man als Lehrer einspringt, und was sich daraus entwickeln kann ... (Chris' POV)
Relationships: Chris Adams/Vin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> Wie schon oft zuvor, kam die Inspiration hierzu durch mehrere Fics und Kommentare von der lieben mcicioni :) Ich hatte Lust, Chris mal "offiziell" Lehrer sein zu lassen, und es dann noch in eine andere Richtung zu führen. Hoffe, es gefällt.

Es ist noch früher Morgen, als ich die Hauptstraße der kleinen Stadt entlanggehe. Zeit, meinen Freund abzulösen. Die letzten Tage war nicht viel los. Aber die Zelle im Büro des Sheriffs beherbergt einen Viehdieb, der bewacht werden muss. Und ohnehin hat auch nachts immer jemand bereitzustehen. Wir wechseln uns damit ab. Bei dieser Sache und allem, was sonst noch so an Unruhestiftung anfällt. Wenn wir die Muße dazu haben, bauen wir außerdem Möbel für unser neues altes Haus. Oder legen Gemüsebeete an und versuchen, dort etwas anzupflanzen, das man tatsächlich essen kann. Von der Seite betrachtet, ist es ein seltsames Leben. Teils wie früher, teils wie Bauern, und teils … einfach anders. Zu zweit. Erstaunlich, dass es funktioniert. Aber eigentlich gefällt es mir gar nicht schlecht. 

Ich bin noch nicht ganz angekommen, da ruft mich eine Frau an, und ich erkenne Mrs MacFarlane. Zwei Monate sind Vin und ich inzwischen hier, aber mir haben schon zwei Tage gereicht, um zu lernen, dass man an ihr nicht einfach vorbeikann. Sie will sich immer unterhalten, während ich sie als Nachbarin nicht vergraulen will. Also schicke ich mich in die Lage und warte, dass sie herankommt. 

„Guten Morgen. Wie geht es Ihnen?“ Im Grunde eine einfache Frage, die mir aber trotzdem mit etwas Mühe über die Lippen kommt. Sie hat etwas von Alltag, von einem Wohnsitz, und ich … 

„Ach, nicht so gut, Mister Adams“, redet sie drauflos. Ich merke schon, dass das eine längere Geschichte wird. „Ausgerechnet heute muss ich allerhand besorgen, wo ich doch gar nicht die Zeit dafür habe. Das Kindermädchen hat sich freigenommen, und so wäre ich bei den Kleinen geblieben. Ich konnte nur weg, weil Mary daheim ist und sie hütet, aber ohne mich? Dabei ist mir nicht ganz wohl. Nur, sie hat heute keine Schule. Mrs Lindgren ist krankgeworden und muss eine Woche das Bett hüten, sagt der Doktor. Den Rechenunterricht übernimmt wohl ab morgen ihr Mann, aber Lesen und Schreiben?“ 

Sie scheint sich wirklich keinen Rat zu finden. Ich schweige kurz. 

„Ach was soll's“, sage ich schließlich. „Wenn’s nur daran fehlt, dann übernehme ich das.“ 

„Sie?“ Sie wirkt skeptisch und erfreut zugleich. 

„Ja, ich. Sofern es gewünscht ist.“ 

Sie mustert mich, lächelt dann halb.  
„Von mir aus schon. Ich rede noch mit den anderen.“ 

Wir verabschieden uns, ich gehe weiter zur Arbeit. Und noch vor dem Mittag bekomme ich bescheid, dass ich die Aufgabe habe. Nichts, was ich jeden Tag mache, aber es ist schon gut so. Man sollte helfen, wenn man kann. Und ich habe nichts gegen Kinder. Auch wenn ich nicht wie Bernardo bin, er hatte wirklich ein Händchen für sie … Ich erlaube es mir, ein wenig meinen Erinnerungen nachzuhängen. 

***

Einige Tage später, der Unterricht ist fast beendet, erscheint mein Freund im Schulhaus. Die Kinder drehen sich zu ihm um, erstaunt; und auch ich kann mir das erstmal nicht erklären, bleibe aber sitzen. 

„Was gibt’s?“

„Hast du noch lange? Der Richter ist bald da, nahm die Postkutsche heute Morgen.“ 

„Gut. Nur eine letzte Übung noch.“ Die nächste Aufgabe steht an, aber _das_ muss ich einfach machen. „Komm mal an die Tafel, ja? Und schreib deinen Namen. Die Buchstaben schön untereinander.“ 

Er wirkt überrascht, sagt aber nichts dazu und geht nach vorne zu meinem Tisch. Kurz kratzt die Kreide über den Schiefer, dann ist das _Vin_ vollständig. Kein _Sowas wie Vin_. Besser so. Das würde nur Fragen bei den Schülern aufwerfen, und auch jetzt, Monate später, könnte ich nicht sicher sagen, was damit gemeint war. Nun, so wichtig ist das nicht. Vermutlich. 

Ich nicke und wende mich an die Klasse. Sie ist nicht sehr groß, keine 20 Kinder. Und das ist mir recht; so klappt es eher, dass jeder mal zum Zug kommt. 

„Vin“, sage ich und spüre am Rande, wie seltsam es ist, seinen Namen so zu verwenden. „So, jetzt buchstabieren wir ihn. V wie …?“ 

„Vase!“, verkündet Billy. Er hat sich vor dem Sprechen gemeldet und gewartet, dass er drangenommen wird. Gestern sah das noch anders aus. Ich bin zufrieden.

„Ja. Schreib es hin.“ 

Er kommt dem nach, ohne Fehler. Ich warte, bis er wieder an seinem Platz ist. 

„Weiter. I wie …?“ 

„Igel.“ Sarah schreibt auch das an die Tafel. Ich nicke. Wir sind fast fertig. Mein Freund sieht uns zu, lächelt verhalten. 

„Bleibt noch das n. Also?“ 

Hans nennt ein Wort und nimmt die Kreide zur Hand. Hier dauert das Schreiben ein wenig länger, bis- _Nortpohl_. Aber sicher doch. Ich verkneife mir jede Reaktion. Es ist kein ganz einfaches Wort, ich musste es auch einmal lernen. 

„Stimmt, man spricht ein t,“ erkläre ich. „Aber geschrieben wird ein d. Du merkst es, wenn du _Norden_ sagst. Tausche es aus … Gut so. Und das h ist dort unnötig.“ 

Eine nette Sammlung an Wörtern hat das gegeben. Ich lasse die Kinder lieber selbst überlegen, ihre eigenen Ideen nehmen. Von der Liste, die eigentlich verwendet werden sollte, halte ich nicht viel. 

Nachdem alles korrigiert ist, gebe ich ihnen für den nächsten Tag auf, dasselbe mit ihrem eigenen Namen zu machen. Und dann ist es auch wirklich geschafft. Vorläufig.

***

Als wir am Abend im Bett liegen, drehe ich mich irgendwann auf die Seite. Bald spüre ich, wie Vin etwas mit dem Finger auf meinen Rücken zeichnet. Einen … großen Halbkreis? Ich gebe einen fragenden Laut von mir. 

Er lacht auf.  
„Jetzt bist du dran. Aber bleib ruhig liegen, du musst nicht an die Tafel.“ 

Genau die falschen Worte.  
„Statt das zu sagen, hättest du auch einen Eimer kaltes Wasser nehmen können. Danke für Backobst.“ 

Ein wenig neugierig bin ich doch. Aber ich versuche, es nicht zu zeigen. 

„Wart’s mal ab,“ bemerkt er, scheinbar unbeeindruckt. „C … wie Chemie.“ Er wiederholt die Berührung, es ist wie eine warme Spur auf meiner Haut und ich merke, wie ich mich an ihn lehne. „H … wie Haus-“ Er streichelt mir über die Seite, zwei Mal, und legt dann kurz den Arm um mich. Ich lasse den Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen. Es ist nicht alles fertig hergerichtet. Aber ja, unser Zuhause ist es trotzdem. „-aufgaben“, schließt er. 

Das ist jetzt nicht wahr.  
„Sei still, du.“ 

Ich verpasse ihm einen leichten Stoß, doch er lacht nur und dreht mich auf den Rücken.

„R … wie Reisen.“ Er berührt mich an der Wange, küsst mich und drängt sich an mich als ich ihn einlasse, den Kuss erwidere. Zu bald zieht er sich zurück, legt die Lippen an mein Schlüsselbein; verschränkt unsere Finger miteinander. Dann richtet er sich leicht auf, drückt mit dem Knie zwischen meine Beine. Nicht zu fest, sondern gerade so, dass- Ja … „I wie Igel. Den haben wir gemeinsam, was?“ Er zeichnet eine Linie, angefangen zwischen meinen Rippen und bis hinunter zu meinem Bauch. Danach umkreist er den Nabel mit der Zunge. Gut, ich nehme zurück, was ich sagte. Alles, alles. „Und S. S wie …“ Er legt die Handfläche auf meinen Unterbauch, gleitet langsam tiefer … und nimmt mich in die Hand. 

Bei diesen Ideen … Vielleicht will ich meine neue Arbeit doch länger behalten.


End file.
